Power of three Warriors: secret of the lost clans
by mew rika
Summary: the power of three shall set you free" The forst is as peace as Jaypaw and his brother and sister discover a secret they could regret. full summary inside, pleas read! WARNING: may contan spollers! Aruto shuppuden based. Power of three warriors. Nya!
1. Allegiaces

_**POWER OF THREE**_

_**WARRIORS**_

_**THE LOST CLANS**_

**THE POWER OF THREE SHALL SET US FREE.**

**The forest cats have lived in peace for many moons, but when Jaypaw has a viosion of clans of cats far from the lake. As Jaypaw prodects that they, the cats of the other clans, well come will it be a vurthu or a regret? Meanwhile,LeafClan's fortune is running thick as the cats in ther clan try to get ther old denmate Ravenfeather back from a group of roge cats.**

**New lifes well be end,others well begin. As the prophecy unvables and new Clans are Clan cats will forever be changed. In Thunderclan the three children of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw,Grandchildren of the great leader Firestar, have thrived in their apprenticeships: Lionpaw's strenght and energy serve him well as a warrior in training, Hollypaw hones her understanding of the warrior code, and Jaypaw explores his mysterious powers and connection to StarClan as the medicine cat apprentice.**

**With the experience comes both power and danger: Lionpaw makes a friendship-and a discovery-that must be kept hidden; Jaypaw learns a secret that could benefit ThunderClan by damaging others; and Hollypaw knows something that could avert a battle, if she could convince the rest of her Clan.**

**The three are torn apart as each discovers darkness: in themselves, in the Clans and in the past. And, as conflict begins over what it means to be a warrior, rising tensions threatens to overflow, washing away the peace that has existed for many moons.**

_**POWER OF THREE**_

_**WARRIORS**_

_**THE LOST CLANS**_

_**BELOGS TO ERIN HUNTER AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO! DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**_

**ALLENGIACES **

**LEAFCLAN(The leaf)**

**LEADER ****DIMONDSTAR(Tsunade)**-blond she-cat with ambur eyes.

**DEPUTY ****FOXHEART(Naruto)- **orange colored tabby tom with fox like tail and blue eyes.

**Apprentice's Leafpaw**

**MEDICNE CAT ****CHERRYPETAL(Sakura)- **pale brown(almost wite) she-cat with green eyes.

**WARRIORS **(toms, and she-cat without kits)

**WOLFHOWL(Kiba)-** Brown tabby tom.

**BUGPELT(Shino)- **Dark brown tom with brown eyes.

**SHYHEART(Hinata)- **Light gray she-cat.

**Apprentice's Scarletpaw**

**GREENPELT(Lee)- **Black tom with brown eyes.

**Apprentice's Runningpaw**

**BIRDFEATHER(Neji)-** light brown tom.

**SHARPCLAW(Tenten)-**Brown she-cat.

**GREENCLAW(Guy)-** Black tom with brown eyes.

**DREAMWALKER(Ino)-**White she-cat (with blond on tips of ears and tail) with pale blue eyes.

**HEVYSTEP(Choji)- **light brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

**SHADOWSMOKE(Shikamaru)-** smokey gray (with darker fleks) tabby tom with black eyes.

**WOLFANG(Kakashi)-**A gray tabby tom with one black eye and a blood red one.

**APPRENTICES **(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**RUNNINGPAW-**brown tabby tom with black eyes.

**LEAFPAW(Konahamaru)-**dark brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes.

**SCARLETPAW-**orange she-cat with flaming orange eyes.

**QWEENS **(she-cat expecting or nursing kits)

**DREAMPELT(Kurenai)-**White and black fured pregent she-cat expecting kits.

**SANDCLAN**

**LEADER ****SANDSTAR(Garaa)-** red colored tom with green eyes.

**DEPUTY ****WINDSTORM(oc)-**ginger tom with flecks of black.

**MEDICNE CAT ****QWICKSAND(oc)- **sand colored she-cat with light blue eyes.

**WARRIORS**(toms, and she-cat without kits)

**SANDPELT(oc)- **ginger sand colored she-cat with brown eyes.

**Apprentice's Rustpaw**

**WINDCLAW(Tamari)-** rusty blond she-cat with teal eyes.

**PUPPETPELT(Kankuro)- **light and black brown tom with brown eyes.

**APPRENTICES**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**RUSTPAW(oc)- **rust colored tom with green eyes.

**QWEENS**(she-cat expecting or nursing kits)

**DUSTFUR(oc)- **dust colored she-cat expecting kits.

**ELDERS **(former warriors and qweens now retired)

**STRONGFUR- **old she-cat warrior with gray fur.

**SNOWCLAN**

**LEADER ****ICESTAR(oc)-**wight taby tom with amber eyes.

**DEPUTY ****ICECLAW(oc)-**Gray,white tom with blue eyes.

**MEDICNE CAT ****TIGERLILLY(oc)-**light gray tabby she-cat.

**WARRIORS**(toms, and she-cat without kits)

**SNOWOWL(oc)- **White she-cat with black and light brown feather like sploches.

**APPRENTICES**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**BERCHPAW(oc)- **Light brown tom with hazel eyes.

**ICEPAW(oc)- **completty ice colored she-cat with blue eyes.

**QWEENS**(she-cat expecting or nursing kits)

**SNOWFLAKE(oc)- **White she-cat with a black paw mother to Moonkit(oc)(pure white she-cat with blue eyes.)

**ELDERS **(former warriors and qweens now retired)

**LIGHTINGCLAW(oc)- **Blond and white tom with a lighting shaped claw mark on back received from a battle.

**DARKCLAN**

**LEADER ****SHADOWSTAR(oc)- **dark tom with a white fur on chest.

**DEPUDY ****MOONPELT(oc)- **dark grey she-cat with light grey paws.

**MEDICEN CAT**** SILVERCLAW(oc)- **dark brown she-cat.

**WARRIORS **(toms and she-cats withought kits)

**CRESCENTMOON(oc)- **dark colored tom.

**GRAYPELT(oc)- **dark grey colored tabby tom with white at the tips of ears.

**SHADOWCLAW(oc)- **dark red tom.

**BLACKPELT(oc)- **dark colored tom with a hint of white.

**WINDCREST(oc)- **dark colored she-cat with white at paws.

**APPRENTICES **(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**WHITEPAW(oc)-** dark orange she-cat with white paws.

**BLACKPAW(oc)- **dark blue tom with black paws.

**QWEENS **(she-cat expecting or nursing kits)

**GREYCLAW(oc)- **dark grey she-cat.

**DAWNLIGHT(oc)- **dark blue she-cat with light grey stripes.

**ELDERS **(former warriors and qweens now retired)

**WHITEHEAD-(oc) **white headed tom with dark brown colored fur.

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS **

**PAIN(Pain)-**Red tom with balck eyes and steel metal markings.

**PAPERHEART(Konan)-**Blue she-cat tobby with a paper flower on her ear.

**SHARK(Kisame)-**Blue,gray tom with shark like fangs and wiskers.

**CROWFEATHER(Itachi)-**Gray,black tom cat with red eyes. Formaly of LeafClan.

**SNAKEFANG(Orochimaru)- **Long, thin, tom with strange green brown eyes.

**GRAYCLAW(Kabuto)- **Gray tom with black eyes.

**RAVENFEATHER(Sasuke)- **blue black tom with onex eyes, formaly from LeafClan.

**TWO-LEG PLACE CATS**

**(A GANG OF CATS THAT LIVE OUTSIDE A DUMP IN A TWOLEG CITY. THEY LIVE OUTSIDE THE WARRIOR CODE AND STARCLAN)**

**LEADER- ****BONE(oc)- **Skiny tom with mangy looking fur.

**DEPTUY-**** BLOOD(oc)- **rust colored tom..

"**WARRIORS"**(cats that follow Bone, and Blood around)

**ROWEN(oc)-**Brown tom

**CLAW(oc)-**Ruthles black she-cat

**DUKE(oc)-**Tiny tom with balck fur.

**PIPSKUEAK(oc)-**Larg tom with brown tabby fur

**ZUKO(oc)-**Black tom with only one amber eye.

**FANG(oc)- **Large tom with lage front fangs.

**LILLY(oc)- **Light brown she-cat with green eyes. From Rose's first litter.

**QWEENS**

**ROSE(oc)- **Pale red she-cat with green eyes nursing three young kits, Fire, River, and Earth.

**YONGEST OF THE CLAN-**

**FIRE(oc)- **Red orange tom with green eyes.

**RIVER(oc)- **Light blue she-cat with amber eyes.

**EARTH(oc)- **Brown tom with dark green eyes.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR RXR!

~nya!


	2. Prolougue

**PROLOGUE**

**

"Snowowl? You there?" Asked a small voice. A small head poked trough the brambles in the den, inside the den widened a wight lup of fur was curled up at the far end in a moss bed. The kit jump in running to the wight lump of fur in the corner. She pounded on the cats tail, the she-cats head popped up she turned to face the kit playing with her tail. Snowowl picked her up by the scruff of her neck, she dropped her gently next to her giving her a lick between the ears.

"Moonkit, what are you doing outside the nursery?" she meowed.

"I got bored! There is nothing to do!" she complained.

Snowowel gave a mewl of laughter, Moonkit sprang on her tail playing with it twisting and turning.

"Don't worry Moonkit you'll be a apprentice soon enofe," she said cuffing her on the ears.

Moonkit got off her tail liking her paw, it seamed to moonpaw like moons even seasons before that would happen, but still the exitment of it was enough to exited her thrugh her time as a kit in the nursery.

"Then Maybe she could behave" A soft mew came from the entrance.

Moonkit turned to face her mother. Her long wight fur stood pale agentst the dawn light that pored in through the screen of brambles, Snowflake walked in, she moved her tail for Moonkit to come. Moonkit obaid running to sit by her mothers flack, she sniffed her fur, the smell of snow and ice clung among the milky sent that came from the nursery. Snowflake bent down liking her daughters head, Moonkit moved away,

"Mom, I'm not a kit." She complained.

Snowflake looked at her lovingly, "You will be until you turn from 'kit to 'paw." her mother told her.

Moonkit yawed, her mother placed her tail on her shoulder "Come on lets go back to the nursery."

Her mother walked out Moonkit followed. Outside the clearing stretched whitend over the snow covered filed. The two cats walked across the clearing passing two overlapping rocks that led in to the cave that belonged to the apprentices. A light brown tom and a wight she-cat sat outside sharing tongues. The two she-cats stopped in front of a jagged bolder, Snowflake moved around the bolder despairing behind it. Moonkit followed moving her pelt around the rock. Under the bolder a cave covered in bracken opened up to the nursery, a large den with a moss bed in the far end, her mother curled up on the moss flicking her ears for Moonkit to join her. The kit ran to her mother curling up next to her closing her eyes and slowing her breathing to mach her mothers. Soon she was fast asleep.

hope you liked the prolong! rxr!

~nya!

nothing belongs to me!


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Jaypaw woke up in Leafpool's den. He had been having trouble sleeping for the last couple moons. He kept having nightmares of snow and ice, jagged fields and burned trees, the screeching of cats, and images of fearsome beast dogs with glowing eyes and bared fangs. In the end, a calm voice always said, "The power of three will set us free." Then, he'd always wake up.

Stretching, Jaypaw got up from his sleeping position. Walking over to the entrance of the den, he sniffed around and thought, "Leafpool must be out. I wonder why she didn't wake me." Thinking little more of it, Jaypaw walked out of the den and the air outside told him it was around sun-high.

"Even weirder," he thought.

"Jaypaw! Jaypaw! Guess what!" Jaypaw heard his sister, Hollypaw, voice running toward him with the scent of rabbit coming from her jaws.

He heard his sister put down the pray. "Jaypaw, look at it! It's the biggest one I've ever seen! It looks as big as Foxkit! I can't believe I caught it!" Hollypaw meowed excitedly.

Jaypaw wanted to remind her that he _couldn't _see but he decided not to ruin his sister's excitement. He heard Hollypaw pick up the rabbit and move it to the fresh-kill pile.

"Well, I'm going to see Lionpaw. Want to come?" she asked.

"No. Maybe later!" Jaypaw called after his sister.

What he really wanted to do was find out what his dream meant. The power of three? Could it be tied somehow to the prophecy he heard in Firestars dream? No, that couldn't be it. Could it? Jaypaw walked over to the fresh kill pile, pulling out a plump mouse. He ate in silence, lost in thought of what his dreams and Firestar's prophecy could possibly mean to him and ThunderClan. While he was still lost in his thoughts, more cats approached with grave news.

"We found a new cat scent in our territory!" An angry cat hissed. It was Cloudtail, the white warrior, who had been out on border patrol with Sandstorm, Brackenfur, and Cederpaw. Jaypaw heard Firestar come out of his den, jumping down to meet with the warrior.

"Are you sure? Where? How fresh?" Firestar asked, faint worry tinting his voice. Jaypaw turned his head to the two toms. Maybe this would help him to figure out his dream, or at least help keep his mind of the nightmere.

"There were three new scents, and they were pretty recent and right near the border to ShadowClan." Cloudtail reported.

"Shadowclan!" Jaypaw mentally exclaimed, "They had to be involved." But, that thought still couldn't explain his dream. So he sighed and went off to see if he could sniff out Leafpool.

Jaypaw found Leafpool in the nursery looking over Daisy. The she-cat was fussing about some thorns in the bedding and about how Foxpaw was going to poke an eye out. Shaking his head, Jaypaw turned around and left.

Later in the day, near sunset, Jaypaw was heading out to the den he and his mentor shared when he heard his name.

"Jaypaw!"

Jaypaw turned to the sound of Lionpaw's voice. His brother sounded troubled about something. He leaned in close to Jaypaw's ear and asked nervously, "You haven't seen Hollypaw around, have you?"

"Yes, I did. A long while ago. Why?" Jaypaw asked suspiciously.

"Umm...no reason..." Lionpaw meowed. But, Jaypaw knew under his brother's calm exterior that he was worried sick.

"I know you're lying. So tell me now. What happened?" Jaypaw growled.

"StarClan! I hate it when you do that!" Lionpaw meowed angrily to himself. Jaypaw looked up at his brother; his feeling of anger soon replaced with a slight fear. Now, Jaypaw knew something was wrong. Lionpaw, out of all cats, _scared? _He was always the bravest of the three, and this was the least likely emotion ever to expect from him.

"Not here." Lionpaw finally spoke. "Meet me behind the warrior's den." And with that, he left.

Jaypaw waited a few heartbeats before going in the direction of the warrior's den, slipping behind it to where he sensed Lionpaw was.

"Ok, so what is it your so worried about?" Jaypaw whispered, impatiently.

"Did you hear about what the patrol said about the strange scents?" Lionpaw asked.

"Yeah, I did. So what?"

"Hollypaw went missing, didn't she?"

"What!" Jaypaw looked angrily at his brother. "No, I just saw her." Attempting to be rational, he tried to calm himself down.

"What did she say she was going to do?" Lionpaw pressed.

"She said she was going to go and look for you."

"Well, did _you see her go anywhere?" _

"What are you meowing about? You sound crazier than a fox!"

" I...well...Hollypaw and I went to check out the weird scent..."

"What else is new?" Jaypaw thought sarcastically.

"…and when we got there we ran in to this strange cat. So, we turned and ran for it."

"Why? You have never been one to run away."

"I-I know. It wasn't like me at all, but it was something about him. His eyes were filled with hatred…they were blood red. I don't know what but something told me to run, to run and not look back. I got to camp without anyone noticing but...now..." He seemed scared. A memory flashed of the strange cat in Jaypaw's mind, and he involuntarily took a step back.

"You think he has Hollypaw," Jaypaw said, shocked.

"Hope to StarClan that I'm wrong but..."

"Let's go then. What are we waiting around here for?" Jaypaw meowed, getting up.

They were going after their sister and they were going to get her back.

_That was short but it's all I could think of for now. Looking back, I think a made Lionpaw a little OC, but I'm trying my best. I might go back and redo this, since things seem to be moving a little too fast. Anyways, I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait but I have barely gotten my computer up and running again eh.*sigh* Anyways, tell me what you think so far please! And, if anyone has any ideas as to what I could do with this story please tell me! Mew Rika signing off!_

_~Nya!_


End file.
